The girl
by OcarinaOracle
Summary: We all know what happened to Pit after he escaped the Ring of Chaos, but what about what happened to the girl that put the ring on? (working on a sequel)
1. Chapter 1

One day, a young girl went to pick some flowers. Her town had been attacked resently and everyone was scared, including the girl's family. So she disided that to make everyone feel better, she would give them all flowers. But when she got to the field, she found something that changed her life forever.

She found a small ring, sitting in the middle of the field. It was just the sort of thing that no little girl can resist, so she picked it up, and put it on her little finger. But it wasn't a normal ring, when she put it on she could no longer control her own body. At first she panicked as her body moved on it's own, but then she heard a voice talking in her head.  
>She may have seemed too young for such things, but for her it was love from first word. She kept herself quiet as the voice talked to it's self so she could soak in every word. But then she tripped, and the ring flew off her finger, leaving her head filled with silence.<br>She regained control of her body and searched desperately for the ring, but she couldn't find it.

The heartbreak of loosing the ring and the voice stuck with her for 10 years, at which point she was so depressed she would hardly leave her home. Her mother got worried. "Dear, you need to go somewhere that will make you feel happy again." she said. So after countless tries to ignore her mother she finally agreed to go out.  
>She wandered around with no place in mind until she found herself in the field she had first found the ring. She looked around the field, the sadness in her heart growing until she could hardly bear it. She was about to run away from this painful place when she heard a voice humming. She looked in the direction of the tune and saw an brown haired angel, picking flowers with a smile.<p>

"Alright! These are the perfect gift for Lady Palutena!" He said. The girl nearly collapsed when she heard the boy talk, it wasn't just any voice that he had. it was THE voice! The one from the ring! As she stood there in awe, the angel streched his wings as if to fly away. She snapped out of her stupor and shouted, "W-wait! Please wait!" "Hu?" He said, noticing her and folding his wings back, "Is something wrong miss?" His blue orbs looked at her with curiosity.

Her mouth went dry and she froze up, what should she say? She cleared her throat and said, "I-i'm sorry but, w-where did you get your voice?" She kicked herself for her stupidity as the curiosity turned to confusion, "My... Voice?"  
>"I m-mean, you sound like the voice from my head."<br>"You have a voice in your head?"  
>"N-no, I had one though. It came from a ring I found when I was younger, but then I lost it..."<br>"Wait. You heard my voice coming from a ring?"  
>"I-i know it sounds crazy but-"<br>"My voice, a ring, a few years ago, it makes perfect sense now!" He pointed at her, "You're the little girl who's body I took over!  
>"Wow, that sounded a lot less weird in my head..." He muttered to himself, but she didn't hear it. She smiled happily and said, "So you really are the voice that I heard in my head?" He shrugged and nodded, "I think so. I mean, how many other talking rings were out there trying to save the world?" She clapped her hands excitedly and said, "I can't believe it! It's really you!" She ran at him and squeezed him into a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes as she burried her face in his chest, "You don't know how long I've been trying to find you." The young angel's face was bright red as he tried to peel her off him, "Well I'm happy to be of service, but would you mind letting go of me now?<p>

She her arms loosen a bit, but she kept her arms around him. She asked, "What's your name? Where have you been all these years? Why were you in that ring? Are you going to have to leave again?" The last question made her choke up a bit, which made the boy panic, "O-oh no you're not going to cry again are you? Please don't cry! Don't worry I'm not going anywhere! You're holding too tight!" After he calmed her down, he finally introduced himself, "My name is Pit, servant of the goddess Paluntena. What's your name?" He said with a smile. She replied, "My name in Eve, the crazy girl who's in love with a voice in her head." Pit's cheeks turned a lovely bright red and his eyes went wide. He tried to laugh it off, "I'm sorry but could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. Because I think you just said you were in love with the voice in your head, and wasn't that me?" He stopped laughing when he saw the sad look in her eyes."And what would be wrong with that? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" Pit tried to undo the damage he'd done, "No no no no no! I didn't mean it like that! You seem like a very nice, pretty girl. But we only just actually met, so love is kinda a big leap." He said. Eve sighed and let go of him, "I understand, it was stupid of me to think you'd be okay with this..." She said. Pit felt sorry for Eve, it wasn't like she chose to fall in love with someone she didn't even know. He tried to think of something to say to make her feel better, "H-hey, Eve... I-" "What's taking you so long pit-stain? Paluntena won't stop complaining that you're not back yet." They both turned around and saw a darker version of Pit flying down from the sky, pit shouted in surprise. "Pitto!"  
>The darker twin rolled his eyes, "I swear, next person that calls me pitto is getting a serious beat down. Why can't anyone just call me my name?"<p>

Dark Pit seemed to finally notice that him and Pit were not alone, he jabbed his thumb towards Eve, "Who's the depressed girl over there?" Pit looked over at her as she tried to hid the very clear fact that she was crushed at the moment. She said, "H-hi, my name is Eve. Nice to meet you." Dark pit stared at her for a minute, then turned back to Pit. He said, "Now I get why it was taking you so long. She's cute, you were always a sucker for the pretty damsel in distress." Both Pit and Eve were red in an instant, Pit quickly said, "It't not like that! I'm actually the reason she's depressed so-" Dark pit cut him off, "Oooh now I get it, you made a girl cry and you were waiting for me to come clean up your mess like always."  
>"N-no it isn't like that e-"<br>"So what did he do? I'll fix it don't worry, I'm not useless like that idiot."  
>"Hey!<br>"H-he just kind of rejected me..."  
>"Wait, so you mean you told the idiot you loved him and he said no thanks?" She nodded and Dark pit groaned.<br>"So does that mean I gotta make you fall in love with me so you forget about Pit-stain? Man, that idiot is such a pain." Eve and Pit shouted in unison, "What?"  
>Dark pit looked like he'd said nothing more interesting than the weather, "What? Aren't you and Paluntena always saying good guys gotta make sure everyone's happy and safe? Well after an idiot like you stomps on a girl's heart isn't the best cure finding someone new to love?" He sighed, "You're just lucky I'm such a nice guy now, you moron. Or else you'd have no one else to clean up after you."<p>

"But I don't need you cleaning up my messes! And anyways this isn't a mess so stay out of it!" Pit said. Dark pit wrapped his arm around Eve's shoulder and poked her cheek, "Does this look like some kind of neat tidy package to you? This girl about to cry before I got here. Isn't that right?" Eve tried to answer, but she was still in a bit of shock from Dark pit's announcement. Pit glared at Dark Pit and grabbed Eve's arm, "Let go of her!" he said as he pulled her away from Dark pit. The darker of the two raised an eyebrow at the other. "What's it matter to you? You already said you weren't in love with her, so what's it matter?" he walked towards Eve and reached for her hand, but Pit pulled her away from him again."B-because!" Pit stumbled over his words as he tried to say what he felt, "B-because even though I don't love her now doesn't mean I never will!" Both Dark pit and Eve, who'd been trying to escape being thrown around like a rag doll, froze.  
>Pit continued, "I-i'm not saying I guarantee I'll fall in love with her or anything, I'm just saying that... That I have a feeling. A feeling that if I get to know her, REALLY get to know her... That it won't be hard to love her..." Pit and Eve were both a bright shade of red by the time he was finished talking.<p>

Dark pit stood silent for a moment, then said, "Well, that should shut that nosiy goddess up for a while." Pit and Eve said in unison, "Wait, what?" Dark pit crossed his arms, "Do you honestly think I'm the kind of guy to go out of his way to clean up after anyone else? Paluntena just wouldn't leave me alone till I came down here and helped her play match maker." Pit was completely shocked, "So wait Lady Paluntena TOLD you to do all this?" he said. Dark pit shrugged and replied. "She thinks the two of you look cute together, it was ether help her or keep listening to her shriek at you two to kiss." Pit was redder than ever before but Eve couldn't help letting out a small giggle, even though her face matched Pit's. Dark pit spread his wings and started gaining altitude as he said, "I'll let you two love dorks figure out what you're gonna do. But we do actually need you back at Skyworld, Pit. So don't take long." and with that he flew off, leaving Eve and Pit alone in an awkward silence. Pit cleared his throat, trying to work up the courage to say something. But she beat him too it, "P-pit... D-did you really mean it? I m-mean when you said you could grow to love me?" She played with the end of her hair nervously, hoping that she didn't get a negative answer. Pit kicked a rock with his sandal, "Y-yeah, I did." He said, trying to keep from showing how fast his heart was beating. Eve smiled softly, "Well, that's good enough for now."

She grabbed Pit's hand and kissed his cheek, which did nothing to slow down his racing heart, and said, "So does that mean you promise to come back? So you can get to know me?" Pit didn't say anything but nodded quickly. Her smile got even bigger, "Good, I'm glad." She took a few steps back, reluctantly letting go of Pit's hand and said, "Will you promise to meet me again tomorrow? Right here?" Pit nodded again, she held her arms behind her back, to keep herself from grabbing him and never letting go, and said, "Good... You should head back now, it sounded like they need you..." Pit cleared his throat and finally managed to say something. "B-before I go, I want to give you something." She tilted her head to the side as he reached back to one of his wings, and pulled out a feather.

He handed it to Eve saying, "Angel feathers are more powerful than you think, they give you a direct connection to the angel it's from. It's also my promise, my promise that I'll really get to know you." Eve held the delicate white feather, and began to tear up. But this time it was with happiness, she smiled brighter than she had in years and said, "Thank you... Thank you so much." Pit couldn't help but smile back, "You're welcome." he said, as he slowly spread his wings. When he'd fully extended them they lit up and he began lifting off the ground. Pit said, "So... I guess this is goodbye?" Eve nodded, "Yes, but just for a little while. We'll see each other again tomorrow..." Pit nodded at her and slowly smiled, "Right... See you tomorrow, Eve." She smiled back, "You too, Pit..." They waved farewell to each other and Pit shot off into the sky, leaving Eve standing in the field of flower looking up after him.

Eve looked down at her hands and the pure white feather cradled in her palm, and smiled. "I don't have to be sad anymore, I've found my voice..." She said quietly to herself. She walked back towards her home town, but with a heart so light she felt like she could take off and fly through the sky just like he had.

The end...?


	2. I need your help

Hey everybody! I'm in the process of writing a sequel to "The girl" at the request of one of my friends.

But I need help. I need someone to help me refine what ideas I have and help me come up with new ones, I also need a beta reader for when I'm finished.

Thank you very much for reading this, if one of you are interested in helping then PM me.

I'll post here when I'm finished with the story. OcarinaOracle


End file.
